Pensées lettrées
by ShootingStaar
Summary: La plume crisse sur le parchemin, le parchemin est plié de sorte à rentrer dans l'enveloppe. Un sceau pour le fermer et Hannah empoigne de nouveau la plume, retourne la lettre pour écrire le nom et l'adresse : "A maman, quelque part au Paradis".
1. 15 janvier 1997

_15 janvier 1997_

Tu sais ce que je trouve de fascinant ? Tout. Absolument tout est fascinant, et ça me fascine, et j'en reste béate devant les plus quotidiennes actions pourtant banales et présumées sans intérêt. Présumées, parce que je trouve toujours quelque chose à redire, même si le sujet est clos, même si le tableau à l'origine vierge est recouvert de parts et autres de peinture et de mots. Y'a toujours une place, je le sais parce que quand je suis partie à ton enterrement, il y avait grand-père qui m'a dit qu'il fallait pas que je sois triste, que t'aurais pas voulu que je sois dans cet état et que bien que tu sois partie, un morceau de toi était là. Je le verrais pas forcément ce morceau de toi, qu'il a ajouté. Je le verrais pas aussi bien que je vois les gens autour de moi, je le sentirais pas aussi bien que la brise glacée en hiver, je l'entendrais pas aussi bien que ce boucan m'environnant sans cesse, mais je le saurais.

Y'aura toujours une place Hannah, c'est jamais vraiment fini, et tout ce qui t'entoure est une façade.

Et puis il a aussi dit que si j'observais assez et que j'étais attentive, je percevrais peut-être la sensation qui m'enveloperrait dans un drôle de cocon, et ça sera comme une révélation. Y'aurait pas besoin de poser de questions, ni de parler, ni de faire quelque chose. Y'aurait juste à me laisser bercer et me blottir dans cette enveloppe comme dans un lit, et dire ce que j'aurais voulu te dire. Faut pas que ce soit long, faut que ce soit genre une phrase ou deux. Mais c'est pas possible de résumer ce tourbillon et ces entremêlements de pensées en quelques mots. Il me faudrait des litres de salive et il te faudrait des tonnes de patience, mais ça devrait aller étant donné que c'est une de tes qualités.

Alors voilà, j'arrête pas d'observer et d'être attentive, c'est bien la première fois que j'écoute les conseils de grand-père. Et je trouve ça drôle, parce que je remarque des détails que l'on remarque normalement pas, des détails auxquels on ne fait pas attention, des détails que l'on préfère ignorer ou passer sous silence.

Adrian Pucey jette souvent des regards à Emma Dobs. Il est à serpentard et elle est à gryffondor. Il est sang-pur de surcroît et elle est fille de moldus. Il est admiré par certaines filles et elle est tellement discrète qu'elle n'attire pas les convoitises. Il a des amis certainement futurs ou déjà mangemorts et elle a pour entourage des membres de l'AD. C'est des regards discrets à cause du fossé immense qui les sépare, une honte quant à leurs différences, c'est une attirance proche d'un amour et surtout une aimantation constante qui le relie à elle. C'est un peu comme les deux pôles magnétisés, et je le sais parce qu'une fois, elle a levé ses yeux cuivrés vers lui et leurs joues ont pris une jolie teinte rosée, avant qu'une volé d'hiboux et de chouettes n'interrompe leur échange. Je le sais aussi parce que une autre fois, Seamus Finnigan a discuté avec Emma et l'a fait rire. Ils étaient face-à-face à une table à la bibliothèque, il a pris sa main, lui a murmuré une parole suivi d'un sourire se voulant ravageur, elle a rougi, et Adrian qui était caché derrière un rayon, a froissé la lettre qu'il tenait. Des petits bruits de déchirement et quelques secondes plus tard une nuée de papiers voletaient en direction du sol. Des pas précipités et quelques volées d'instants plus tard une silhouette furtive se faufilait en dehors du lieu de prédilection des serdaigles.

Mais ce qu'Adrian ne savait pas, c'est qu'un rien fait rougir Emma et que pendant qu'il prenait la fuite furieux, Emme retirait sa main de l'emprise de Finnigan en lui annonçant qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un en vue.

Un quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir en vue, qu'elle a confié, et dont elle tairait le nom et la maison. Puis j'étais là, en devinant sans mal que Pucey avait toutes ses chances, sauf qu'il en pensait tout le contraire.

Eddie Carmichael a un secret qu'il garde superbement bien caché. Tous les lundis matins au petit-déjeuner il scrute l'arrivée du courrier, lueur d'espoir fou luisant ses pupilles, mordillement incessant des lèvres, déception se peignant sur chaque parcelle de son visage quand seule la gazette du sorcier se dépose devant lui. Mais Eddie reprend contenance, sourit, rit, blague, parle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis. Tous les vendredis après le dîner il se glisse discrètement jusqu'à la volière, lettre en poche à l'intention de son père demeurant à Azkaban. Pas grand-monde le sait, l'affaire Carmichael ayant été étouffée par le Ministère. Ce serait scandaleux après tout, que la communauté magique sache qu'un de ses plus hauts représentants était coupable d'un meurtre.

Drago Malfoy ne laisse jamais à découvert son avant-bras gauche et a des rides soucieuses entre ses sourcils, souvent. Il a de temps en temps d'énormes cernes et une fois il est arrivé les yeux gonflés et rougis, prétextant par ailleurs que c'était à cause de la potion de ratatinage préparée la veille pendant le cours de Slughorn. Tout le monde savait que la potion de ratatinage ne causait pas des yeux gonflés et rougis mais personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. C'était Drago Malfoy, et on n'insiste jamais auprès de Drago Malfoy à propos de sa vie privée. Il peut passer des soirées dans les toilettes du deuxième étage à se plaindre à Mimi Geignarde. Je le sais parce qu'une fois, moi aussi je supportais plus tout ça, ces regards compatissants, cette absence constante m'opressant la poitrine et cette haine refoulée à l'égard de tes assassins. Ça me vrillait les tympans, trop, ça me les martelait à coup de marteau bien sentis, et tellement, tellement, que je suis partie dans ces toilettes à sangloter tout du long. Et pendant ce temps, Mimi s'amusait à rentrer et sortir d'une cuvette à l'autre en me répétant que je ne pouvais pas être aussi malheureuse qu'elle. J'ai réussi à me calmer, et j'ai ouvert mon carnet, et j'ai griffoné des lettres et des mots et des phrases et des formes jusqu'à ne plus sentir mon poignet. J'entendais plus rien, Mimi s'était tue, j'entendais seulement le crissement de ma plume sur le papier et ma respiration saccadée. Et aussi brutale qu'un coup de tonnerre, la porte des toilettes s'est rabattue contre le mur.

CLAC.

Un miroir s'est cassé, un gémissement a suivi et des pleurs ont retenti. La voix criarde de Mimi lançait des "Mon pauvre, pauvre Drago".

Quelle heure était-il ? Je sais pas, je savais plus, la notion du temps m'échappait, il me coulait entre les doigts, bien que je n'avais aucun idée de son intensité ni de la force du courant. J'ai attendu accroupie dans la cabine, à écouter le mal-être de Malfoy, j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne s'en aller.

Drago Malfoy est un mangemort, ça, je l'ai aisément deviné. Wayne Hopkins n'aime pas la confiture de fraise mais pour faire plaisir à sa copine, il en prend chaque matin avec un petit air dégoûté. Laura Madley écoute sa meilleure amie bavarder sans vraiment l'écouter, et je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait parfois lui lancer le sortilège silencio. Theodore Nott méprise ses camarades. Sally-Anne Perks se mutile. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont faits pour être ensemble.

Et c'est pourtant rien tu sais, y'a juste à observer et regarder, mais de nos jours, et surtout maintenant, on a plus le temps. On est trop occupés par l'avenir et nos familles pour songer un seul instant à faire une pause, à s'arrêter.

Parfois, je me dis quand même que j'aurais dû le faire avant. J'aurais dû arrêter d'être tout le temps pressée quand on mangeait à table ou quand on faisait des sorties, j'aurais dû arrêter de te faire la gueule comme une gamine en crise, j'aurais dû arrêter de faire ma chieuse, j'aurais dû profiter des étés parce que tu étais là. Peut-être rester à tes côtés et qu'importe si on parlait ou non, on aurait été ensemble à écouter la vie et à la regarder et à vivre, tout simplement.

C'était ça ton truc en plus, la patience et tout ce qui allait avec. C'était ce que papa aimait chez toi tu sais, il me l'a dit, qu'au moins il avait l'impression d'exister avec toi, parce que tu faisais en sorte qu'il le soit. En étant attentive à ses paroles, en remarquant les moindres changements pourtant minimes et détails.

Et il te le rendait bien papa, mais maintenant il est vide, vide, vide, comme moi, sauf que lui c'est pire. J'ai des amis qui m'épaulent, maladroitement mais ils sont là, et je peux pas épauler papa. Il a besoin de toi, c'en est tellement transparent.

J'aimerais que tu sois là maman, ou alors tu pourrais me signaler ta présence, ce serait bien. T'as juste à me faire un petit signe, je le verrai. J'attends que ça.

_Hannah_


	2. 20 janvier 1997

_20 janvier 1997_

Ernie m'a demandé ce que je pouvais bien foutre avec ces lettres que je n'enverrai jamais, ou du moins pas maintenant. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, question stupide étant donné que j'allais pas bien du tout, il m'a demandé si je voulais parler et que si c'était le cas il était là.

J'ai répondu que je ne savais moi-même pas pourquoi j'écrivais ces lettres, que j'allais très bien, et que je savais qu'il était là. Des mots sonnant creux et un ton se trouvant trop morne.

Mais ça m'énerve et ça me fout une boule au ventre qu'il ait pas cherché à aller plus loin, à comprendre, parce que je sais pas.

Je sais pas.

Ça se voit, je ris plus autant qu'avant et je me retrouve à écrire des putains de lettres à un cadavre. A un cadavre, à un tas de chair vide comme papa, vide comme moi, vide comme ceux qui m'entourent. Pardon maman mais pour l'instant je te vois comme ça, et ça m'énerve d'autant plus et la boule grossit, grossit, grossit, tellement, trop, et je suffoque, et je suis désolée de penser ça, je devrais pas maman. Mais je te vois pas, je sens que dalle à part ces mines compatissantes et apeurées. On flippe, on s'enterre dans nos couvertures et nos lits, on se contrefout des autres et on veut que ça se finisse, et on espère que ça ne nous arrivera jamais.

C'est ce que je pensais. Je ricane, je me moque du moi du passé, grande gamine se croyant intouchable.

Et pam pam pam. Les coups de feu retentissent portés par la tempête. Une plaie apparaît, s'entrouve, s'élargit, une jolie plaie illusoire.

Y'a même pas de sang qui s'écoule, tu sais pourquoi maman ? Regarde la plaie, regarde-la plus attentivement. Y'a rien à voir hein ? Y'a rien vu que la plaie est un trou béant noir, vu qu'à l'intérieur c'est du néant. La poupée en porcelaine se répare, pas toute seule mais avec ceux qui l'ont bâtie. Des coups d'aiguille par-ci par-là surmontés de jets de colle, histoire que ça tienne un tantinet. Pendant ce temps la tempête s'éloigne et la poupée a bouché la plaie, mais on sait dorénavant maman, et l'air est empli de ces chucotements distincts et piquants.

- Pauvre Hannah.

J'en veux pas de leur pitié, je leur crache à la gueule mon mépris et je repousse nonchalamment les bras tendus en signe d'aide. Pardon, excusez-moi, ça sert juste à rien.

- Ça va passer Hannah.

Autant se taire, pourquoi ils se taisent pas. Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends des hurlements me vrillant les tympans à tout bout de champs, des voix me murmurant que ce n'est rien, des rires joyeux pendant que le monde s'écroule. Les structures s'effondrent et s'embarquent dans un tas de poussière m'aveuglant, entraînant la chute du reste. Du reste ? Sans base ni fondement le reste n'existe pas, à croire que je déambule sans but dans les couloirs en quête d'un autre chemin, le poids des décombres sur les épaules.

Il était trop épineux celui que j'ai emprunté, je crois, je suis sûre, c'est confus.

Quoique non c'est une certitude, j'ai pissé le sang à ne plus pouvoir et je me suis asséchée, pire qu'un désert maman, plus d'eau, du sable à perte de vue. C'est sec et ça me brûle les yeux, comme l'alcool qui me brûle la gorge.

C'était de l'alcool tout à l'heure, Ernie m'en a fait boire, mais je le sens plus, on me piétine juste la tête.

- Pour oublier Hannah, ça te rend folle d'écrire sur ces bouts de papier. Pour oublier un instant, pour penser à autre chose.

La pièce se transforme en un manège et les meubles tournoient, valsent et tourbillonnent. Le seul remède est de rabattre les paupières, mais quand je ferme les yeux au lieu de voir tout noir ou les étoiles habituelles, je fais face à un amas de terre se réduisant à cause des coups de pioche. La terre est jetée dans le vide, sans délicatesse, avec précipitation, la terre disparaît, recouvre, avale et engloutit la boîte où tu es entreposée. Le ciel se voile, monsieur le temps fait une pause. Il vient pour nous passer le bonjour et assister à la scène se jouant au théâtre de ma vie. Le nouveau venu sort sa clope, inspire, expire, dégage l'odeur chatouillant mes narines, provoquant un haut-le-cœur parce que t'aimais fumer.

Ça picote encore, allez Hannah, obstine toi à garder les yeux clos, assiste au dernier acte jusqu'au bout.

Faites place aux gouttes d'eau ruisselant, sortez les parapluies, la cigarette s'éteint, monsieur en a assez et s'en va. Le sable s'écoule à nouveau comme si de rien n'était au rythme des clapotis. Un ballet de noir se déploie vers le haut, les gens n'en peuvent plus et commencent à partir. A la fin il reste une poignée de silhouettes, salutations papa.

- Pardon Lizzy, j'aurais dû être là.

Ton rire retentit, ton corps est enseveli, papa pleure, grand-père pose une main sur mon épaule.

Pam pam pam.

Monsieur le temps jette le revolver à mes pieds en me souriant.

- Regarde Hannah, regarde la jolie rose à côté. Elle me fait penser à ta mère, elle se dresse fièrement au milieu des orties et pourtant prête à piquer ceux qui osent lui faire du mal à coups d'épines.

- Faut croire que cette fois-ci les épines s'étaient ramollies ou alors y'en avait plus.

Papa tombe à genou, je supporte pas, mes talons se tournent je parcoure à grandes enjambées le chemin jusqu'à la voiture. La portière claque, la radio se met en route, Queen résonne. Dehors ma mère repose dans un cercueil, mon père s'envole avec elle, et pourtant la terre continue de tourner.

Tu méritais un meilleur jour pour ton enterrement quand même.

J'ouvre les yeux, Ernie dort et Susan est affalée par terre en divaguant sur les lutins de Cornouaille.

- R'garde Hannah jolie, ils s'accrochent à la bataille... A la bouteille... Ils s'accrochent quoi.

Les autres membres du petit comité de ce soir sont dans le même état que Ernie, sauf Michael, et Michael est sur le fauteuil en train de regarder le feu.

- On joue à un jeu Abbot.

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, tu veux.

- C'est que tu t'es aguerrie ces derniers temps dis-moi.

Le manège s'est arrêté, pourquoi il ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom ? J'aimerais bien, j'aimerais beaucoup.

- Tu veux pas jouer Abbot, ça serait marrant.

- Je suis pas d'humeur, désolée. Je vais aller me coucher.

Il s'est tournée vers moi maman, nos regards se sont croisés, bon dieu que ça pourrait paraître niais, mais nos regards se sont croisés. Ça a pas duré deux secondes, oh non, vraiment plus, mais il ne montre jamais ses expressions contrairement à moi, et j'ai rougi, comme d'habitude. J'ai rougi, j'ai balbutié un bonne nuit, j'ai empoigné Susan pour que l'on monte ensemble. Et j'avais beau essayer j'ai pas réussi à déceler quelque chose chez Michael, j'ai jamais réussi maman.

Et je suis dans mon lit et Susan me demande si c'était vrai qu'elle a embrassé Ernie, si c'était vrai qu'un hibou est venu l'attaquer, et elle pleure je sais pas pourquoi. J'ai encore l'image fraîchement ancrée des yeux verts de Michael mélangé à un amas de terre, c'est bizarre, je fatigue, ça tourne encore.

C'est amusant, ça tourne tellement que j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi Hannah chérie ?

Puis en fat maman, ce qui serait bien, c'est ce que je m'allonge dans le parc maintenant. Par terre, qu'il neige, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il fasse un soleil magnifique. Que je m'étende de tout mon long de sorte à ce que l'immense couverture me couvre. Je ne saurais même plus où mettre mes yeux.

Ce qui serait bien, c'est ce que je sois là à regarder les bouts de coton voltiger au ralenti. Que le soleil les éclaire, projetant une lueur jaunie sur les nuages. Que je tente de mettre des mots sur ces formes diverses et abstraites.

Ce qui serait bien, c'est que j'arrête de penser à tout et surtout à toi et que je m'endorme là par terre. Me foutant éperdument de ce qui m'entoure, infaillible et insensible au temps. Qu'il ne me dégrade pas et que je sois toujours présente, à le narguer par ma simple aura, histoire d'échanger les rôles.

Ce qui serait bien, c'est que tous ceux que je déteste disparaissent.

Et il ne resterait que moi. Moi et les autres, ceux que j'aime.

Ça, ça serait drôlement bien et ça me rendrait heureuse.

_Hannah_


	3. 22 janvier 1997

_22 janvier 1997_

Le silence est une mélodie se faisant trop rare pour moi, ces derniers temps. Le vrai silence, pas le genre que l'on se sent obliger de combler parce qu'il est trop gênant. J'en veux pas de celui-là, je le rencontre trop souvent, on ne sait jamais quoi me dire.

Taisez-vous, par pitié.

Je ne demande que ça.

Et mes vœux s'exaucent naturellement à la bibliothèque, là où seuls le bruit des pages se tournant, les chuchotements à peines inaudibles et les claquements des livres se rangeant à leurs places initiales sont permis. J'aime bien m'y trouver pour me changer les idées. La tour d'astronomie est trop haute, la salle commune trop bruyante, le dortoir trop bavard, le parc trop froid, et la bibliothèque juste ce qu'il faut.

_Le souffle léger s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et se perd dans l'espace. Les doigts se crispent sur l'étagère et le semblant de courage restant s'envole._

Je suis lâche, lâche, lâche, je suis exactement le genre de filles que je ne voudrais pas avoir pour amie. Je suis là, je suis moi, et le fait que je sois ce moi et ce je me gêne. C'est Susan qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je mette ça sur papier, pour organiser mes pensées et extérioriser mes sentiments. Et te parler parce qu'elle sait que j'aimais bien discuter avec toi.

Même si maintenant c'est un peu comme lancer des ballons à un mur, mais ils le traversent et ne reviennent pas.

_Les yeux papillonnent et se posent partout, cherchant une issue, une autre sortie par laquelle elle pourrait fuir. Allons Emma, ressaisis-toi, tu y es presque._

Susan elle est gentille. Elle arrive à comprendre le fait qu'en parler ne m'aide pas vraiment mais apparemment je vais mieux en ce moment. Meilleure mine. Et elle s'est disputée avec Ernie, ce dernier arguant du fait que c'était des conneries, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie et remuant et tournant. J'ai laissé faire, j'ai regardé, passive face au jeu alors que je devrais être l'actrice principale. Mieux vaut laisser le rôle à plus performant. Simple figurante dans une scène décisive, recluse à l'arrière-plan.

Même si je ne rendais pas joli le tableau.

_Et puis au final elle croise son regard. Dérangeant, scrutateur, à moitié moqueur, en partie désireux. Ça y'est, t'es face à la difficulté, à toi de décider._

Tu sais, j'arrive à mieux maîtriser mes émotions. Autant avant je ne retenais pas mes larmes, maintenant je peux garder la gorge nouée et les yeux qui picotent, sans pour autant qu'un torrent d'eau dévale mes joues.

Même si l'envie de me réfugier sous mes draps me prend aux tripes.

Cela fait dix minutes que Emma Dobs est debout, faisant semblant de choisir un livre. Dix minutes qu'elle passe et repasse sa main sur la même reliure. Un petit nœud se forme au-dessus d'elle, qui se mêle et s'emmêle à des angoisses. Les tissus de son courage se froissent et se recroquevillent pour finir en un infâme amoncellement de débris. L'enlacement mentionné plus tôt grossit et grossit et se resserre quand Adrian Pucey se lève.

Où vas-tu ?

Il prétexte à ses camarades un manque d'information dans les ouvrages ayant envahi leur plan de travail. Pas pressées le menant dans la même allée que la gryffondor. J'entends un pardon étouffé par un toussotement. Emma est gênée et les mots sont prêts à sortir de sa bouche. Attente semblant interminable, Adrian doit retourner à sa place, mais se penche pour murmurer une parole à son oreille. Jolie teinte rougeâtres colorant les joues d'Emma, et Emma rit en lançant que Seamus n'était rien pour elle. Elle sourit, elle est adorable comme ça, et elle dégage des étincelles. Elle rajoute quelque chose.

Les amis du serpentard jettent un coup d'œil à l'allée qu'il avait emprunté, il se ferait presque repérer. Au revoir Emma, et Adrian repart à sa table les mains vides, encore étourdi par le sourire d'Emma adressé rien que pour lui.

Je ne les connais pas personnellement maman tu sais, et je suis contente pour eux deux, je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'ils me font croire qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir et de l'amour qui flotte, près de chacun d'entre nous. Puis je patiente, je la cherche en vain moi, cette étincelle. J'attends qu'on me regarde comme on regarderait quelqu'un que l'on aime, j'attends de ressentir cette sensation où tu sais que tu existes pour quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pense à toi, et vice-versa.

Y'a pas grand-chose alors je continue à attendre, et à rêver. Tu aimais rêver maman ? J'adore me perdre quelque part dans un univers non défini et penser infiniment à des milliers de choses improbables. Je rêve de faire le tour du monde pour découvrir ce que la planète nous donne, de poser le pied en Russie et pouvoir aussi longer l'océan en Amérique, enfonçant mes orteils dans le sable, laisser des traces de pas que l'eau effacerait par ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Je rêve de visiter l'espace, c'est tellement fascinant. Je rêve de passer un moment seule avec Michael, un vrai moment où on serait seulement tous les deux et où on se parlerait de tout et de rien. Je rêve de te voir revenir. Je rêve de voir tes assassins anéantis, Tu-Sais-Qui parti, les mangemorts envolés. Je rêve, je bulle, je flotte à la surface d'un bain de songes, j'erre dans mon ciel plein d'images idylliques.

Sauf qu'à la fin je me noie ou m'écrase au sol. Ça fait mal, quand même.

Mais mes amis sont là, donc la plaie s'adoucit un peu. Je n'ai plus vraiment de souvenirs de si tu les connais tous bien ou non. Oh bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Ernie, Ernie Macmillan. Meilleur ami de surcroît depuis la première année, une tête de mule à plein temps. Il est venu passer une semaine à la maison, un été. Il peut être adorable quand il veut, il faut juste bien le connaître parce qu'au premier abord il semble terriblement chiant. Je veux dire que, une fois qu'il a une idée, il est inutile de chercher à la lui faire effacer de son esprit. Il voue une admiration sans fin à l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth mais a une peur bleue quant à monter sur un balai. Se dispute souvent avec Susan. Autant se plaint-il souvent de tout et de rien, autant quand il s'implique dans quelque chose, il s'y implique vraiment.

Comme mon rétablissement.

- T'as passé l'étape une Hannah, qui consiste à accepter. T'as réussi à accepter hein ? L'étape deux consiste elle à... A vivre de nouveau et oublier.

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais Ernie qu'elle a réussi à accepter ? C'est pas comme ça que tu peux l'aider, on oublie jamais, réplique Susan.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est peut-être en le faisant à ta manière ? En foutant tout sur papier et en rappelant sa présence sans arrêt ?

- Ça l'aide à extérioriser, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas putain ?! Elle peut pas oublier ça, c'est pas en le refoulant que ça va s'arranger, un jour ça explosera.

- Ces lettres remuent le couteau dans la plaie. Si elle veut en parler on est là, pas besoin d'écrire.

Je suis là les amis, juste devant vous, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

J'ai été trop lâche pour le leur dire.

Susan Bones. Petite brune ayant l'air timide et réservée. Toujours prête à aider les personnes en détresse, et une véritable folle à lier lorsque l'on devient proche avec elle. Je n'exagère en rien, elle contamine facilement avec son rire qui retentit souvent. Adepte de divagations et de délires tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, elle s'entend extrêmement bien avec Lisa Stewart. Se méfier des apparence, car Susan poignarde facilement derrière le dos... En toute discrétion, évidemment.

Alison Copen. Je l'ai toujours appréciée et surtout admirée, je ne sais pas trop la raison exacte. Elle est froide, sarcastique, ne sourit pas tout le temps. Façade peu avenante certes, mais Alison a ce regard perdu, quelques fois. Dans le vide, comme si elle cherchait un truc. Puis elle se reprend vite.

Préserver une façade. Règle primordiale pour elle.

Un jour elle s'est effondrée. Enfermée dans la salle de bain, en pleurs, comme brisée. En sanglots, difficultés à respirer convenablement, refus catégorique de m'ouvrir. Fous-moi la paix Hannah.

Alors je lui ai foutu la paix, à Alison. Puis Lisa et Maëlle sont arrivées et la suite, j'en ai aucune idée. Elles sont meilleures amies les trois, je ne suis qu'une simple amie moi. Garder bouche cousue, comme d'habitude, faire comme si de rien n'était. Et puis un jour, je saurais, je le sais, j'arriverais à savoir le pilier d'Alison.

Michael Galsen. Est-on amis ? Puis-je le considérer ainsi ? Nous avons des connaissances en commun, et c'est le seul point qui nous relie. Il y a aussi le fait que l'on soit de la même année et dans la même maison, mais mis à part ça, je trouve pas grand-chose pouvant nous rapprocher. Il est apprécié, Michael, et comme je l'ai dit dans la lettre précédente, je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Et je pourrais quand même écrire des lignes et des lignes sur Michael Galsen. Je pourrais t'énoncer ses plats préférés, le joueur de quidditch qu'il admire le plus, son projet d'avenir, le nombre de filles qu'il a embrassées, son film favori, le nombre de paires de baskets qu'il possède, je pourrais t'énoncer milles et une anecdotes inutiles sur sa vie, tandis que lui ne pourrait rien dire sur moi, je crois.

J'ai le béguin pour lui depuis deux ans, lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble pour le cours de potions. Et vu comme ça ça semble tellement niais et stupide et pathétique, parce que je ne suis rien de plus qu'une copine pour lui.

Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre d'atteindre ce stade dans l'échelle des relations.

Selah Clarke. Grande rousse dont l'existence pourrait se résumer à un seul et unique mot : sport. Capitaine tyrannique, poursuiveuse de talent, il vaut mieux ne pas entraver son chemin.

Justin Finch-Fletchley. Est né du pied gauche, maladroit comme on n'en voit rarement, facilement manipulable (Surtout par Susan, soit dit en passant).

Lisa Stewart. Adorable fille, encore gamine, c'est impossible de la détester maman. Elle est juste adorable et plus innocente tu meurs. Tu te serais bien entendue avec elle, j'en suis sûre.

Maëlle Deny. Je ne la connais pas très bien, bien que l'on partage le même dortoir. On a jamais vraiment pris la peine de nous intéresser l'une à l'autre, et je ne peux rien t'apprendre sur elle. J'ai jamais cherché à savoir qui elle était, en fait. Je pourrais juste te dire qu'elle est sympathique, en me basant sur des conversations que l'on a pu avoir.

Voilà de quoi est principalement composé mon entourage. Et j'aimerais leur dire que je les adore, qu'ils comptent énormément pour moi. Je me demande si je suis aussi importante à leurs yeux que eux le sont pour moi. Je l'espère, et je n'en suis même pas sûre. Parce que tu sais, sans eux, je serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

_Hannah_


	4. 3 février 1997

Je suis affreusement désolée du retard. Je n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration pour écrire, et à côté il y avait les cours et compagnie, mais c'est fini maitenant. Je pense pouvoir écrire à nouveau plus souvent, j'essaierai. Voilàààà.

* * *

_3 février 1997_

J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas écrit, alors que non, en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas un laps de temps si long. La première raison étant que les profs ont organisé un petit comité, complotant contre nous les élèves pour nous assaillir de devoirs, de recherche, de contrôles et encore de devoirs. La deuxième étant que je n'ai pratiquement rien à te dire, la vie ici est morne au possible. Les journées se résument à se faire enlever de mes tendres rêves, me laver, engloutir un aliment mangeable, faire honneur de ma présence en cours, engloutir une nouvelle fois quelque chose de mangeable, faire honneur une nouvelle fois de ma présence en cours, engloutir un plat, travailler, travailler, travailler et rejoindre mon tendre lit. Et en passant discuter de diverses choses inutiles avec mes amis. J'ai des cernes immenses, les cheveux hirsutes, mauvaise mine, et le crâne qui tourne semblable à une attraction pour un round qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Alors je vais écrire sur le temps qu'il fait, sur les remous du lac et apparitions du calmar. Je vais écrire sur les chouettes qui virevoltent et valsent pour entamer une danse incessante dans la volière, sur la neige qui perle et scintille et subsiste, sur le fin tracé de la plume sur un parchemin parsemé de lettres en noir. Je veux écrire sur les gouttes du jus de citrouille luisant à côté de la confiture le matin, sur les douces mélopées des conversations dans la salle commune, sur les bulles éclatant à la surface d'une potion.

Raconter l'histoire du monde et de rien. Débiter à toute allure, les mots s'enchevêtrant en un énorme tas de lettres. Et ça se mélange et se ressemble et je raconte sans cesse la même chose. J'ai envie d'écrire sur ces choses futiles qui m'entourent, mais ce serait éviter l'évidence, la _chose._

Le professeur Chourave m'a convoquée dans son bureau, l'air pas vraiment contente. Il est joli son bureau à la madame, parsemé de plantes, de parts et autres. Certaines s'entortillent autour des tableaux dépeignant des personnages tous différents, vous regardant tantôt amusés, tantôt sévères. D'autres se dressent fièrement et semblent vous chuchoter à l'oreille dans une autre langue totalement inconnue.

- Miss Abbot... Je me rends bien compte que la disparition de votre mère soit un choc, et que même après plusieurs années il reste difficile à encaisser. Mais les autres professeurs sont réellement inquiets, compte tenu de vos notes ayant énormément baissé. Il faut vous reprendre absolument, l'année n'est pas finie.

Et puis ? "La disparition de votre mère". Elle a dit ça comme si tu étais juste partie et que j'avais une chance, même minime, de te retrouver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas simplifié en disant tout simplement que mes notes baissent à cause de ton décès. Ou de ta mort. Ça le fait mieux, beaucoup mieux que disparition. Ça fait plus mal, plus terre-à-terre, mais ça le fait mieux.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête, et je n'avais même pas les larmes aux yeux. _L'année n'est pas finie _et tu voulais que je bosse, même si t'y connaissais pas grand-chose au final à Poudlard. Tu t'imaginais sans doute un château avec des élèves étudiant dedans, mais rien de plus. J'aimerais t'écrire une lettre sur ce que Poudlard est réellement, mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas le temps, pas l'envie. Plus tard, promis.

Et le professeur Chourave m'a adressé un petit sourire contrit, un petit signe d'encouragement. Et pourtant j'y tiens aux études, parce que t'y tenais toi, tu voulais que je réussisse. C'est important pour plus tard, hein ? Plus tard. Le futur. Ça paraît tellement loin pour moi alors que c'est tout le contraire. Ça arrive à pleine allure, vitesse ahurissante. Une angoisse sourde monte et grossit dedans. Et quoi Hannah ?

Bon dieu que cette période me fait peur. Je refuse, je n'ai même pas envie de regarder plus loin que le bout de mes pieds, je préfère contempler les alentours de maintenant. Maintenant ? Ce mot ne veut rien dire en plus, y'a pas de maintenant qui tienne en fin de compte. J'aurais beau essayé d'avancer, ce que je fais, pense et dis est déjà passé et ce que je pourrais visualiser n'arrive pas encore. Le maintenant, il est instable, il tient en équilibre précaire sur un fil fin comme on n'en fait pas et tendu à des hauteurs vertigineuses. Impossible de l'attraper, le maintenant, il file et nargue, revient pour mieux fuir, il se moque et rit de ses prédateurs. Le maintenant, il est creux.

Je suis jeune, qu'on dit. J'ai encore le temps d'y penser et c'est normal d'avoir peur, un peu. Mais les autres savent déjà, eux. Et moi c'est flou, imperceptible, caché dans un gigantesque brouillard montant vite au crâne.

Je n'ai pas envie de finir mégère dans un bureau poussiéreux enfoui sous terre au Ministère. Je n'ai pas non plus forcément envie d'avoir un métier prestigieux où je gagnerai énormément d'argent. Juste envie de quelque chose où je me plairais, de travailler dans un endroit pour lequel je serai contente de me lever le matin. Pas que ce soit une corvée quotidienne, où je suivrais la trajectoire des aiguilles sur l'horloge en espérant que la course s'accélère. Ce devrait pas être compliqué, j'ai juste à faire ce qui me plaît.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me plaît maman ? Tu le sais, toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te plaît Hannah, c'est pas compliqué, réfléchis. T'as même pas à réfléchir. Y'en a pour qui c'est le Quidditch, d'autre la lecture, d'autre la musique, mais moi ?

Regarder. Et les histoires. Oh oui, j'irai loin avec ça. Je m'assoirai à même le sol dehors, sur le trottoir en espérant récolter de l'or, avec un ukulélé, je rirai et raconterai. Des vies, inventées ou réelles, et je raconterai et conterai, et ça me plaira parce c'est ce que j'aime.

L'avenir me terrifie maman.

Tout à l'heure, après le cours de Métarmophose, nous nous sommes installés dans la salle commune, moroses et complètement anéantis. Le professeur nous a achevés, à tenter de nous faire accomplir un sort au nom imprononçable pour transformer je ne sais plus quoi en je ne sais plus quoi. J'ai abandonné au bout d'un quart d'heure, lassée et désespérée. La seule élève à avoir réussi est une fille de serdaigle. Et puis en fait, pendant que les autres tentaient de réussir, je discutais avec Susan, qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Certes, c'était comme parler à un mur, mais je meublais la discussion toute seule. Je ne sais pas trop si elle m'écoutait vraiment, mais bon. Je lui ai donc raconté que papa ne prévoyait rien pour les grandes vacances, que j'étais sûrement condamnée à rester dans la maison, que ma chouette était en forme ces derniers temps même si elle fait d'innombrables voyages, que j'arrive vraiment à me remettre petit à petit, que j'aime mes amis et que je tiens à eux, que je crois qu'un garçon me plaît sauf que je suis totalement nulle dans ce domaine, que je ne savais pas quoi faire de mon avenir et que ça m'énervait.

Parfois, elle répondait par une phrase ou par un mot, d'autres fois elle souriait en hochant la tête. Et c'est drôle parce que quand elle me regardait, c'était avec un air marrant, je ne sais pas le définir, un peu comme si elle avait l'air contente. Mais ça me préoccupait aussi, Susan n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, quelque chose clochait. Évidemment, je ne pouvais rien lui soutirer, il fallait juste que j'attende qu'elle daigne s'ouvrir à moi.

Enfin, de retour à la salle commune, nous nous sommes tous affalés sur les canapés et fauteuil et poufs, nous appropriant le territoire. Ernie, avec son tact légendaire, avait chassé les pauvres troisièmes qui ne demandaient qu'à être tranquilles.

Donc j'étais là, entourée de mes amis, face au feu. Il était quatorze heures, une pause de deux heures s'étendait devant nous avant le prochain cours. Personne à part notre comité, on ne dérangeait pas de gens.

Susan était obnubilée par les mouvements denses des flammes, qui projetaient une ombre mouvante au mur derrière nous. Doucement, elle a commencé à siffloter, et Selah, la seule pleine d'énergie, s'est mise à chanter en battant du rythme avec son pied. Lisa, qui avait la tête sur les jambes d'Alison dont les mains trituraient les cheveux de la blonde, a demandé à Justin si il pouvait prendre sa guitare.

Il a rougi, balbutié des paroles incompréhensibles, dégluti face aux regards de tout le monde. Alison a aussi insisté.

- Allez Juju, on sait tous que tu as un don pour cet instrument.

A cela s'ajoutait un clin d'œil et un sourire narquois, et Justin a faiblement répliqué un "Faites chier avec Juju, je m'appelle Justin, pas Juju". On a tous protesté, et il a fait un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il s'est levé, est parti dans la chambre, est revenu avec sa guitare et s'est installé. Il a entamé un air des _I Monster, _concentré, et voyant qu'on était tous hypnotisé par la danse de ses doigts, nous a intimés du regard à le suivre. Lisa a ri et fredonné les paroles, suivie de Selah, d'Ernie et d'Alison. J'ai souri, j'étais envahie d'une chaleur apaisante.

C'était tellement agréable d'être là.

J'ai fermé mes yeux et les ai écoutés. Le sifflotement de Susan, le timbre des voix des autres, la mélodie de Justin, la respiration à peine perceptible de Michael à côté de moi qui devait sûrement être plongé dans une revue de Quidditch, la pluie dehors qui battait drue, les crachotements de l'âtre, les rires de temps à autres.

J'ai fermé mes yeux et ai écouté les éphémères musiciens, mine de rien ça faisait du bien._ Je_ me sentais tellement bien.

J'ai ouvert mes paupières et me suis risquée à jeter un coup d'œil à Michael, absorbé par sa lecture. Il a alors murmuré moqueur, audible seulement pour moi, que c'était gênant que je le reluque ainsi. Sourire de sa part et de la mienne, il a relevé la tête et l'a tournée vers moi.

- J'aimerais bien te comprendre Michael.

- Seulement ça ?

- Seulement ça.

J'ai rigolé, lui aussi, et c'était bizarre, et Susan a arrêté de siffloter. Michael est retourné à sa revue, j'ai scruté mon amie.

Ses yeux étaient embués, personne n'y faisait attention. Elle s'est levée discrètement et est partie, prétextant faiblement se sentir mal, sûrement une indigestion, ça ne leur semblait pas anormal. Ils ont continué tandis que je suivais Susan. Elle était assise sur son lit, fixant une photo sur sa table de chevet représentant ses parents. Elle devait avoir senti ma venue parce qu'elle a chuchoté :

- Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Mes parents ont peur, ils sont tellement angoissés à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui. Moi aussi, mais je veux rester ici, les gens disent que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr après tout. Mais ils ont raison, je le sais, et je m'inquiète aussi pour eux, ils sont sans défense en fin de compte. Je redoute tous les jours que les hiboux n'apportent une mauvaise nouvelle. Il est là, il pourrait ordonner le meurtre de n'importe qui et le meurtre s'exécuterait.

- Susan...

- Ça pourrait arriver à ma famille, c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, c'est affreux.

- Susan, écoute...

Sanglots étouffés, ses mains cachent son visage. Je me suis approchée d'elle, l'ai serrée dans mes bras, parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de toute façon, moi qui savais pertinemment qu'elle avait raison ? J'aurais pu retourner avec les autres en faisant comme si de rien n'était insouciante, mais c'était stupide.

On ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

_Hannah_


End file.
